


You Left A Promise

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2018, F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: After Yang looses her Arm Blake flees but leaves something of hers behind.





	You Left A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did for Bumbleby Week 2018 I hope you all like it, it came from an idea at my Bumbleby Discord while we where discussing something of them. I must say in advance English is my second language and I have learning disabilities.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth does, I make no money with this story.

After Yang got her arm cut off Blake went with her on the ambulance they took her in and helped stop the bleeding and put in IV and antibiotic, Blake stayed there holding her left hand as she cried and kept saying sorry over and over Once in the hospital room, Blake sat next to her running he hand through her golden locks around her face and he bangs. The faunus let more tears roll down her eyes as she saw Yang's stump covered up as it continued to bleed a bit more through the patting. After Weiss had checked on Ruby and had sat there with her for a while till her father came in to look after her and uncle Qrow went outside to sneak a drink Weiss came in to Yang's room as she crossed her arms over her chest, she looked over at Yang's sleeping unconscious and Blake who had puffy red eyes. Weiss put on delicate hand on Blake's shoulder. “Hey how are you holding up?” The Schnee girl said with a cool calm voice, the black haired faunus with the bow secure on top looked up at the other girl and started crying again repeating over and over *its all my fault, I'm sorry.* Weiss sighed and went to run her hand over Blake's hair when her father walked in and took her by the arm “ Come now Weiss is time you come home for your safety no if's or but's lets go home now, to Atlas where you belong.” Weiss eyes opened wide, “But dad my friends are here.”

“No but's young lady.” Jacques was about to walk out when Blake said. “ I think you're over reacting she should stay with her team a lot of us have been injured we need each other in times like these.” Jacques didn't give her another thought and kept shoving Weiss till they where gone.

Blake sighed cause even though what she said was true she knew she would soon also leave. In a last attempt to show Blake cared for Yang she took her bow off, she tied it to an end pony tail in Yang's hair and she kissed her forehead softly as she said goodbye, she knew she had to in order to protect those she loved, and while this was one of the hardest things she's ever done, at least, she would be going to see her parents once again.

Yang slowly woke up a few days later in her bed, she had talked to Sun who told her Blake had left her she felt Blake abandoned her much like Raven her mother had and in a way Summer but she knew Summer didn't leave because she wanted to. Yang was laying in bed when Ruby came to say she loved her as Yang let her know how Blake ran and Weiss father picked her up. Yang was still feeling very down so she really didn't care if Ruby left on a quest.

The weeks passed and Taiyang came in with a new arm for Yang, at first Yang didn't try it but she soon began to think that even though it may not be her arm at least she could have an arm. She tried it on and sure enough it was good with movement and a good fit. She came back down to see her father in the kitchen drinking coffee as she approached he saw how she was wearing the arm and smiled, they soon started training and once Yang felt strong enough she decided to go on her own journey, Taiyang came and present her with a bow lace that belonged to Blake. “That's Blake's where did you get this, when how?” “I got it from your hair it was tied to the bottom of it, apparently she was with you for a while in the hospital.” Yang took the bow lace and held it close to her heart and then she looked up at her father, “ I'm going to find her.” With that she climbed on her bike and tied the ribbon to her neck with a bow on the side and off she went, she contacted Sun and asked him not to tell, he said “sure Yang come get her. ;) “ and as she approached the boat she touched her new accessory.

Once in Menagerie Yang went straight to the Belladonna's thankfully Sun answered and she was able to meet Kali and as Sun babbled on how Yang lost her arm in order to save Blake, Blake and her father came in, “Yang?” Yang stood and looked at Blake. “Blake you're , I... I just..” Blake went to to Yang in a hurry and hugged her tightly crying on her chest. Everyone decided to leave them be. “Yang I'm so sorry, you lost a part of you cause of me, I just can;t bare the thought of loosing you.” Blake continued crying Yang wiped away tears from her face and in a moment she placed her lips lightly on Blake's own lips, Blake was surprised but kissed back softly, the kiss only lasted 3 seconds but to them it was more and they both knew that this being their first kiss was a promise to each other that they would never be apart again.


End file.
